


Perfectly Unlucky

by tezzysaurus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Yongguk just has really bad luck with things, idk it made me cringe writing this tbh, just sugary sweetness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Yongguk is the unluckiest person he knows, his jobs end badly, his relationships never make it passed the first date, until one day a stranger saves him from the pouring rain.





	Perfectly Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 1am, turns out I write better at 1am.

Yongguk was easily the unluckiest person he knew. Despite all attempts to do anything remotely good for anyone, he somehow managed to screw it up.

Take every day things, for example. 

When he was a child, he helped Natasha bake some cupcakes and they turned out great – until they found out the ingredients was off. Though the date in them was fine, somehow, everyone who ate them was ill.

His job was also a mess. The decision to go self employed and shut himself in his apartment was partly because of how much damage he’d done to other jobs. He tried a job in a café once and ended up either breaking plates or scaring away customers. He then tried working in a news agent but thanks to him all the newspapers were mixed up and people were getting all the wrong ideas. He gave up and shut himself away, though it wasn’t all so bad, he was pursuing a career in song writing.

His dating life? You guessed it, messy. Every person he’s dated he has somehow managed to take them on first dates to the places their exes broke up with them. He was just plagued with bad luck.

One time he helped an old lady across the street and turns out she got mugged later that day and ended up in hospital. Poor lady.

Yongguk had had enough of this wave of bad luck and seriously hoped it would end soon. He didn’t know how but he was determined to rid himself of this stupid problem.

He was out on his usual trip to the convenience store, buying ramen and a couple of snacks, nodding his head at the cashier and talking about the weather. Just his luck it would start raining and he forgot a coat or umbrella. He sighed to himself, waiting inside the store for a bit, hoping, just maybe, the storm would calm down. 

That looked like it wasn’t happening.

He pulled himself together before taking his few items with him and leaving, feeling the rain hit his skin and soak his hair as he stepped outside. He walked along a couple of steps before he stopped feeling the storm pouring down on him. The tip of an umbrella entering his field of view. He gasped as a man, taller than him, came into his field of view. 

“Bit silly to leave the house without anything despite all the weather warnings, isn’t it?” the nice stranger asked Yongguk. He never saw any weather warnings. Just his luck. He shrugged, mumbling a thank you then attempting to wave the man away as he walked. The man continued to follow him, sheltering him from the water drops. Yongguk glanced at the tall man in confusion.

“You don’t need to help me,” Yongguk said softly, pressing his lips together, “I only bring bad luck, if you keep walking with me, you’ll probably get struck by lightning.” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” the tall man with soft features and little waves smiled at him brightly, it was almost as if the sun was out from the grey clouds. Yongguk nodded shyly before he continued walking side by side with the strange, kind, tall man. When he reached his apartment, he attempted to shake him off.

“It was kind of you to walk with me so far,” Yongguk flashed the man a smile, “but this is my place.” 

“You live alone?” the stranger asked, eliciting a nod from the lonely man. “Can I come in? My place is too far from here and I don’t want to run for the next bus.”

Yongguk couldn’t help but let him in when he saw the almost pout the tall man gave him. He walked up to his apartment, being followed closely by the taller before he opened the door and entered his apartment. He watched the taller male carefully take off his shoes and place them to one side, while Yongguk just kicked his off and hopes they landed together.

“I can’t offer you anything,” Yongguk warned the male.

“That’s fine,” the male responded.

“I guess,” Yongguk gestured to his sofa, “make yourself comfortable.” 

The taller male instantly took up on the offer, sitting himself down on the sofa seat by the window and watching as raindrops slid down Yongguk’s window. He looked so peaceful watching the gloomy weather. Yongguk grabbed a towel for his hair and attempted to dry the original droplets from it, as well as excusing himself to change his clothes. He came back through a moment later to find the taller, patiently waiting. 

“I forgot to ask your name,” Yongguk said, placing the towel on the back of his dining chair. He watched as the taller male’s eyes looked at him, shining brightly as a smile formed on his lips.

“Junhong. Choi Junhong. A college student studying performance,” the tall male said. Yongguk awkwardly pulled the dining chair around next to the sofa and sat on it. 

“Bang Yongguk, song writer, graduated college 3 years ago,” Yongguk responded, flashing the younger a small smile, “you’re younger than me.” 

“Well that explains a lot, I still live with my parents,” Junhong laughed nervously.

“Why were you so kind to me, a complete stranger?” Yongguk asked. The younger shrugged in response.

“You looked lonely, like you could use company,” Junhong stated, glancing back out the window. Yongguk noticed how the weather began clearing up. “Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah but it’s cheap and old,” Yongguk chuckled, reaching for his mobile phone that was currently on his coffee table and showing it to Junhong, “all the previous phones I’ve owned die on me.”

The younger responded by gently taking the phone from the man’s hand, playing with a couple of buttons then handing it back with a grin plastered to his face. “There, I put my number in your almost empty contact list.”

Yongguk looked through his small contact list containing his family and his one friend from college with a new name mixed up with them. Junhong. He smiled at the screen before nodding to the younger.

“Well, Yongguk,” Junhong stood up, “now the storm’s clear, I best be on my way. But, you better text me or I’ll get sad. You owe me for lending you part of my umbrella.”

And with that Junhong had slipped his shoes on and he was out the door. He was left partially stunned with how this stranger was determined to stay in his life. He went to make himself some ramen to pass the time. When it was done to his standards, he sat in front of his crappy TV and watched the news. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how the boy had left his umbrella. He was unsure of what to do at first before he caved and picked up his phone.

Yongguk: you left your umbrella

Junhong: I did? My bad

Yongguk: was it on purpose?

Junhong: maybe :P

Yongguk smiled at his phone before placing it back down and finished his ramen. He washed the bowl and chopsticks before sitting back down and checking his phone again.

Junhong: Mr bad luck looked like he needed a friend so I left him something so I have to come back

Yongguk chuckled loudly to himself before texting back.

Yongguk: if you say so kiddo

 

~

 

A couple of days later, there was a knock at his door awakening him from his slumber. It was a delivery man with a parcel he knew he hadn’t ordered, just his luck he’d have to go talk to the neighbours. Except, the parcel was addressed to him. 

Yongguk accepted the parcel and opened it within his own time. It was a jumper and a scarf with a note:

‘it’s getting chilly soon and Mr bad luck looked like he needed one.’

The man couldn’t help but grin to himself as he slipped the jumper on, revelling in it’s comfort before pulling the scarf around his neck and nuzzling into it. Everything was so soft and thoughtful. 

Yongguk: thanks for the jumper and scarf

Junhong: np it’s getting cold and u looked like u needed 1 

Junhong: can I come over?

Yongguk responded ‘sure’ before quickly realising he had nothing to offer the poor kid by food or drinks. Junhong showed up 30 minutes later with just that. A box of pizza and some cans of coke in hand he came through the door before setting them down on the coffee table. 

“Please tell me you have a DVD player or something,” Junhong said, looking around the apartment.

“Of course I do,” Yongguk chuckled, “I’m not a savage.” He walked over to the DVD player before soon realising the machine had given up on him. He sighed heavily. 

“Dead?” Junhong asked, looking over his shoulder. “Let me try.” 

Yongguk moved out of the way for the younger who looked around the back of the machine, removing a couple of cables, waiting a couple of seconds and then plugging them back in. The DVD player was back to life. Yongguk gave the younger a warm smile.

“If I’d have tried that, the poor thing would’ve just given up on me,” Yongguk let out a nervous laugh. 

“Ye of little faith, you can’t just give up,” Junhong joked. Yongguk let the taller male rummage through his DVD collection before settling on something he was interested in and putting it in. Yongguk didn’t even trust himself with the remote, he let Junhong handle everything. The two settled in silence, watching the movie, eating slices of pizza. Junhong passed Yongguk a can of coke only for Yongguk to open it and spill it all over himself. 

Junhong paused the movie quickly before dragging the older male to the bathroom. 

“How the hell did this happen? I didn’t even shake it,” Junhong stated, grabbing some tissues and helping Yongguk dry himself off. 

“I told you,” Yongguk sighed, patting himself down, “I’m ridiculously unlucky.”

“I’m starting to believe that,” Junhong laughed before throwing some tissues into the bin, “maybe you should just change.” Yongguk nodded before making his way to his bedroom and changing clothes, chucking his fizzy drink covered ones, including his new jumper, into the washing machine.

When he walked back through he found Junhong cleaning up the remains of the coke can from his sofa. 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Yongguk said softly, walking over to help him out. 

“Of course I do,” Junhong said, scrubbing harshly at one spot before the tissues ripped. He pouted and Yongguk couldn’t help but laugh. The older man grabbed the tissues, throwing them away before the pair settled on the floor and continued watching their movie. “Maybe you should get straws,” Junhong commented as he passed Yongguk a can he opened for him. 

At some point during the movie, Junhong’s head ended up against Yongguk’s shoulder. The college student had clearly fallen asleep. Even after the movie ended, Yongguk watched the man with the soft features as his chest rose and fell, his mouth slightly open as he breathed softly in his sleep. He wrapped his arm around the taller male, bringing him closer before drifting off himself.

 

~

 

Junhong: Yongguk

Junhong: Gukkie

Junhong: Guk

Junhong: hyung!

Yongguk groaned, hearing the constant string of messages ring through his phone. He glanced at the time to see it was 10am. He was up until 4 going over some guides for an artist’s new song. He grabbed his phone before answering.

Yongguk: what’s up kiddo?

Junhong: I need help writing a song :P

Yongguk: I was up until 4...

Junhong: oh... sorry

Yongguk decided calling him would be easier. He held the phone to his ear, hearing the tone drone on and on before he finally answered.

“Sorry hyung,” Junhong opened, he could hear the busy college corridors in the background, “I can try and do it on my own it’s fine.”

“No it’s fine,” Yongguk responded, groggy morning voice, “I’ll come to wherever you are.” He dragged himself out of bed.

“Awesome!” He heard Junhong shout from the other end, Yongguk smiled brightly at the enthusiasm in his voice, “I can’t believe I’m getting a professional to help me. You’re the best!”

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” He heard a voice in the background say. 

“Yeah totally,” he heard Junhong respond, teasingly. Yongguk scrunched his face up laughing in response. “Anyway, I’ll text you the address, see you soon babe.” Yongguk covered his mouth from smiling so much. He hung up and waited for the text before getting ready and getting on the next bus to Junhong’s college. 

Junhong told him in his text he’d meet him by the entrance, so he waited there. Junhong came rushing out with a male significantly shorter than him before pulling him into a hug. 

“Woah Junhong,” Yongguk said, feeling the squeeze before he hugged back, “it’s only been a week.”

“I know but college sucks and I like having you around,” Junhong sighed before pulling back and leading him over to the smaller male, “this is Jongup, Jongup this is Yongguk.”

“Are you actually dating him?” Jongup asked, raising an eyebrow in their direction before they both looked at each other and shrugged. Jongup narrowed his eyes in response. The three made their way to the empty computer suite before sitting down. 

“So, what are you looking for?” Yongguk asked. The two students looked at each other, clearly thinking carefully before Junhong answered.

“We need to compose a song for our end of year show and we’ll be dancing to it as well,” Junhong responded, looking at Jongup who nodded for Junhong to continue, “Jongup’s singing while I’m rapping.”

“You rap?” Yongguk asked the younger who rubbed the back of his neck nervously before giving the eldest a small nod. He flashed him a warm smile in response. 

“I’m not here to endure indirect flirting,” Jongup commented, leaning back in his chair. Yongguk blushed in response to the comment and Junhong hid his face in his hands. The eldest reached into his bag before biting his lip and looking at the pair.

“I left my notebook at home,” Yongguk said, sadly. Junhong smiled before pulling out his own and sliding it over alongside a pen. “Of course he’d be prepared.”

The trio spent the next three hours talking about ideas for their song, writing notes down and even starting lyrics before Junhong looked at the time. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Junhong asked Yongguk who’s stomach chose that moment to growl at him, loud enough for both Jongup and Junhong to hear. The eldest in the room rubbed the back of his neck before glancing around and laughing nervously. “Did you skip breakfast to come here?” 

“Maybe,” Yongguk said, biting his lip. Junhong sighed, shaking his head, proceeding to grab the older by his arm and taking him into the cafeteria, Jongup close by. Yongguk couldn’t even pull his wallet out by the time Junhong had grabbed two trays of food and pulled him to a table, waiting for Jongup to bring his food. 

“Junhong-“ before Yongguk could say anything, Junhong shoved a fork full of food into his mouth and told him to chew. Jongup rolled his eyes at the sight, pulling out his phone, occasionally grabbing a spoonful of rice and chewing casually. “Is he always like this?” Yongguk asked Jongup who pressed his lips together, thinking about it for a moment before nodding.

“When I went through a phase where I basically lived in the practice room, he’d bring me take out and force me to sit down and eat it all,” Jongup said. 

“You were skipping meals,” Junhong whined, pouting at Jongup.

“I was grabbing food after practice,” Jongup stated, “even if it was 2am.”

“2am food, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Yongguk told Junhong, taking a bite of his food.

“So,” Jongup opened the topic, “Junhong tells me you’re unlucky as hell or something,” he played with his food before taking another bite. 

Yongguk sighed before nodding in response, “it’s something dumb, every job I’d ever had before song writing, I’d been fired from within the first week or so. Every date I’d ever been on, I usually ended up taking them to the place their ex broke up with them or did something that reminded them of their ex and it was ‘too soon’,” Yongguk used his fingers to demonstrate his quote. 

“Why don’t you take Junhong for a date, he’s never dated anyone,” Jongup pointed his spoon in the direction of Junhong. The poor boy had gone red in the face at that revelation before furiously waving his hands in front of his face, “he has a crush on you.”

Yongguk blushed but couldn’t help but smile, “it explains a lot,” he stated. He watched as Junhong glanced down as his food, settling into an awkward atmosphere that Yongguk couldn’t quite shake off due to Jongup’s statement. The taller male ate slowly, occasionally glancing at his phone. Yongguk thought for a moment before pulling out his phone.

Yongguk: are you free this weekend?

Junhong glanced up from his phone in confusion before glancing back down.

Junhong: um…yh

Yongguk: we could go out somewhere

Junhong: ok..?

Yongguk: on a date

The taller male looked up from his phone, a sparkle in his eyes that Yongguk knew was excitement he was trying to keep down in front of his friend. 

Junhong: yes please

 

~

 

Yongguk met the younger boy at his apartment before the pair headed off to a nearby café. Junhong had a bounce in his step and it left Yongguk grinning from ear to ear as he watched the boy practically skipping along. They sat down and ordered a couple of drinks before talking.

“You know,” Yongguk started, playing with his fingers, “I think thanks to you, I finally have a good luck charm.”

“Except instead of bringing good luck,” Junhong giggled, “I just counteract all of your ridiculously bad luck.”

“I will have you know,” Yongguk pointed his finger, smiling, “I was perfectly unlucky before I met you.” The two laughed loudly before covering their mouths, beaming at each other from under their palms. 

“You have a nice smile,” Junhong commented, blush gracing his cheeks. Yongguk reached over and laced his fingers with the younger, feeling him move his fingers within his hold, nervously.

“I can’t believe someone’s never taken a gorgeous man such as yourself on a date,” Yongguk said, speaking softly as he held his gaze with the younger. Junhong’s eyes were flitting from his face to their hands to the window. Yongguk gave the younger’s hand a small squeeze of reassurance before pulling away as their drinks arrived. 

When they’d finished their drinks, they talked about the song Yongguk was helping Junhong and Jongup write some more before deciding to head back to Yongguk’s apartment. They walked side by side, occasionally nudging the other gently before their hands slipped together and their fingers intertwined. When they reached Yongguk’s doorstep, they hesitated for a moment before settling into the regular routine of entering the apartment. 

“Your umbrella’s still here,” Yongguk said as he kicked off his shoes.

“It’s filled with my love so it’s not leaving,” Junhong commented, carefully taking his shoes off in the same fashion as when he first entered the apartment. The pair settled into the regular routine of curling up on Yongguk’s sofa and watching a movie, except Junhong was leaning against Yongguk’s chest and nuzzling closer on occasion.

“Can I kiss you?” Yongguk asked.

“I don’t know,” Junhong sat up to look at Yongguk, smirking, “can you?” 

“If you stand up I can’t,” Yongguk commented, laughing at himself. 

“Maybe if I,” Junhong whispered, leaning forward slightly, their mouths only a centimetre apart when Yongguk meets him in the middle and closes the gap. Junhong’s lips are as soft as Yongguk imagined as they shared a short and sweet kiss. A beat later and they pulled back, Yongguk admiring the redness of Junhong’s cheeks. 

“Was that your first kiss?” Yongguk asked, playing with a strand of the taller male’s hair. 

“And what if it was?” Junhong responded, blushing hard, looking away from Yongguk’s face. 

“I’d consider myself lucky,” Yongguk responded, beaming.


End file.
